


Garrett & McClain's Shenanigans: The Lazy Song

by Teal_Rainbeau



Series: Garrett and McClain's Misadventures starring Kogane [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a trig teacher, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Done, Iverson is the Colonel and principal of the school, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Military School, Nostalgia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau
Summary: Senioritis spreads like wildfire at the Garrison Military Academy. Or like a popular song from their childhood, which Lance has the whole damn class singing while Mr. W is out.These cadets will have to deal with the consequences, and quick.*Takes place after Chapter 5 of Garrett & McClain's Day Off (no spoilers)
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron)
Series: Garrett and McClain's Misadventures starring Kogane [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339909
Kudos: 1





	Garrett & McClain's Shenanigans: The Lazy Song

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling nostalgic for 2018 (the part where I started writing for the VLD fandom) and I headcannoned in this AU that Lance was one of the smart students consistently bothering his favorite Trig teacher, while he and Hunk were also the smartest kids in class. Hope you enjoy!

“Remember, as you calculate that precise _trajectory_ …”

Mr. W said the word so damn many times it lost meaning. Hunk looked like he was going to start drooling on his keyboard any minute, so Lance gave him a good knock on his desk.

“Mmrf-hum?”

Mr. W. looked up sharply, “McClain!”

Lance flinched and held out his arms in protest, “What?! I… never mind, sir.”

It was a good look for Lance to keep his mouth shut today, Hunk said in his mind. That poor man earned his teaching degree straight out of college, only to be a young teacher putting up with the goofiness and chitter-chatter of dear Lance McClain. And it wasn’t that Lance wasn’t a good student…let’s just say Lance truly behaved like the impressionable, yet charismatic younger brother that Mr. Adam Wright of Trigonometry never had.

The teacher continued talking until pausing his whole zone to answer his desk phone. When he finished he gathered his cap and continued to the door.

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Garrett, McClain, by the end of this class period.”

“Yes, sir!”

Meaning that all five math problems, each taking up half a page, needed to be submitted along with the quiz by then.

Hunk plopped his head back down on his desk and started whimpering. “This school year needs to say Sayonara and send me a first-class ticket somewhere. I swear, I just wanna lay in my bed.”

“Okay, you wanna go on vacation or lay in your bed?”

“All of it! Every bit of respite that I can get.”

Lance chuckled and looked back at his screen, “You remember that one Bruno Mars song from, like, way back about him not wanting to do shit? I was about in the fifth grade...”

“Yeah, me too." Hunk sighed, pining for the good ol’ days, "I miss my old teacher, Mrs. Baxter. We got to go on a field trip to the community pool at the end of the year and her husband, who also taught fifth grade threw a barbecue for us.” 

“How come elementary and sixth grade treat us like actual kids? Then we get older and suddenly we’re these army brats that just happened to show up on their doorstep.”

“I really feel like everyone here kinda adopted us, like the Ronald McDonald house…”

Now Lance was crumbling into snickers because of all the places he could’ve named… He nearly forgot what he was doing on his computer when it clicked that he was looking for the Bruno Mar’s playlist on YouTube.

Hunk noticed his utter obliviousness as he slipped into his usual jam session, crooning along to the song that he would now have stuck in his head all day.

“McClain!” he slapped his desk when he failed to exercise common courtesy.

“Oh! Sorry, man.”

His singing simmered to a hum, but it was too late, as a few comments cropped from the rows of desks complaining about how the song was in their head now. And the earworm infection had passed on to him now.

_Don’t feel like picking up my phone, so leave the message at the tone…_

Soon more academically worn cadets joined in until Lance caught on gleefully and pulled out his earphone jack. 

\----

Colonel Iverson wrapped up the conversation with a salute and escorted the female teacher back to her classroom. What neither of them could understand was why a few young ladies were out of their seats with concerned glowers painting their faces.

Until the faint sound of choir men became more prominent with every step:

_Don’t feel like picking UP MY PHONE! So LEAVE the message at the tone…_

“What the hell?” He pressed his lips into an angry “M” as his frown deepened. The boys’ choir did not meet until after school, so what kind of commotion was upstarting in the trigonometry room?

\----

“Iverson!” Hunk alerted.

Each cadet ceased their singing and drumming as the heavy door creaked in sobriety. They rose like animatrons on cue for a very important visitor. 

The colonel came in with his usual austere strait and heat-seeking grimace. What was he going to say at this point to a bunch of senior cadets who looked the part of diligently working angels?

“Don’t even try to act innocent!” He took a few steps, then stopped and starred at the dynamic duo. He immediately summoned a nervously tensed Hunk to stand attention.

“Each cadet here is to finish the online assignment at 1500 hours, with a score of one hundred percent. Anyone who fails to do that will receive _five demerits_. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Colonel Iverson, sir!”

“Do not disappoint yourselves.”

Once he and his heavy juju were out the door, all traces of their party atmosphere had been laid to rubbles of stress and hysteria.

“Cadets!” Hunk’s voice rasped loud enough to earn their undivided attention. Lance was right by his side just like the faithful co-leader he was.

“I got you.” He then cleared his throat and began standing guard with the same mannerism as Iverson, which looked rather goofy given his much lankier frame. “We’ll just have them copy your work!”

“No! I am _not_ doing that!” Hunk protested.

“Fine. Alright, everyone! We have ten more minutes! We just copy everything I submitted, okay?”

The assembly line of finger keyboarding continued once Lance found his page from their Spherical Trig. website on Kerberos and hooked his laptop to the projector. No talking, no eye wandering, no bullshit.

\-----

Lance alerted Hunk to Mr. W’s arrival as he finished checking the last of student work. However the hell McClain managed to get every single one correct was a miracle at this point. But when Mr. W walked in, he made them aware of his talk with Iverson before taking his seat and signing back into his computer. The class, and consequently the school day, was over 

After Hunk dismissed the cadets and relayed the assignment, which was to continue studying for the final exam this Friday, he exchanged apprehensive glances with Lance as Mr. W asked them to hang back.

“You did it. There’s Iverson off your back.” 

“Yes, sir. Thank you sir.” They answered in unison.

The man leaned back in his chair after clicking his mouse, “However, there’s me… you see, I’ve had all of you since September and I know your abilities.”

Hunk passed a look to Lance, petitioning an answer for what he could possibly mean.

“Therefore, I’m moving the test up to tomorrow. And all cadets earning below ninety percent will appear before the Honor board, including you two!”

\----

“See, _see_?! Told you not to do it, McClain, and now we got a fire under our asses!” Hunk’s hands were clasped so tightly together that they were trembling.

“Um, you said not to copy _your_ work!”

“But I know you were looking at my stuff before you inspected your own work!”

Lance’s shoulders fell, along with a pout on his face that made him look like he was eleven years old again. Then he reverted back to his eighteen-year-old composed frowning self, “Can we stop pointing fingers already? We got some serious scheming to do!”

They were rushing like mad men to the front office, demanding (politely) to use the intercom. Hunk was part of the Young Engineers club and thus given clout to use the system as he saw fit.

“Did you write anything down?” Lance held out his palm.

“No!”

“What are you gonna say?”

Hunk growled. “Alright, what about, um, the courtyard…”

“Negative, Garrett. Too damn hot outside!”

“Then _you_ make the announcement!”

Rather than do _that_ , Lance suggested that Hunk have any and all senior cadets meet at the Blaytz Residence Hall at 1630 hours in one of the group study rooms for Trig review.

“Oh, and don’t forget to tell ‘em free food!” He whipped out his Oliver Twist pout, “You got a twenty I can borrow? I don’t get my allowance from Veronica ‘till Friday.”

Hunk fished out a crisp bill, smiling. “Keep it, man.”

While he worked his magic on the intercoms, it was off to the BX to get four ready-made boxes of pizza. And maybe several cartons of soda...

\------

It was only Tuesday, and Hunk was only too happy to collapse into bed after that three-hour marathon. And thanks to Lance’s ingenuity, it felt more like game night in front of a live studio audience where suddenly nobody wanted to leave. Which was a relief because springing the news about a pushed-up exam needed something like pizza and fun to cushion the blow. 

God bless lights out.

“Well, ‘bout 99.9 percent of us got our shit together.” He yawned.

“Yeah. But I’m a little worried ‘bout Hayes. That guy seems a little bit…”

“Touched?” Hunk supplied.

Lance hummed in good humor, “He’s our special little bean sprout…”

The guy was only fifteen and ready to shake as much senioritis as they were. As long as that bean sprout didn’t cause the rest of their hard-toiled garden to rot…

\-----

It was utter cruelty. A misdemeanor on the impressionable minds of young male cadets everywhere! While being subjected to a giant fog of silence giving birth to anxiety, Professor W took his sweet ass time calculating and tallying their scores.

At one point, Hunk’s hands grew cold in spite of the…air conditioner running on full blast. Never mind.

“Alright, the moment of truth…”

In a rare show of gimmick, Mr. W started drumming on the desks until announcing that each and every cadet showed a remarkable improvement on their scores.

“And with the exception of one student that got an 88 percent…every single one of you has received a ninety percent or above.”

Every tenor of whoop and circumstance followed with hefty claps and some congratulatory words exchanged between the young man. That meant the grading period was over!

“Let’s go!” Hunk gripped Lance’s hand and waved them together in victory.

“Best senior class ever!” Lance squealed with a tiny dance.

From the back of the room, Cadet Hayes asked for permission to speak.

“Speak, Cadet.”

In a Mr. W’s class first, the young man stood in all his average height and scrawny majesty to face Lance and Hunk, “I’d like to speak for myself, at least, by thanking leaders Garrett and McClain for their help. They made this last week of study happy, healthy, and lit!”

“Thanks, man!” Hunk cooed with minimalism.

“You’re welcome, my dude!” Lance smiled.

The other’s clapped, pointing and whistling for their fanfare. Then Mr. W. let them know it was time for him to talk and for them to listen.

“In your seats, cadets!” After asserting his authority, his brows softened, and he took a breath before speaking calmly. “I’m seriously proud of all of you. Even with McClain’s shenanigans, you are hands down one of my more impressive group of bad asses. And when you walk that stage next week…” The man went silent and still. As he removed his glasses, he blotted a bit of moisture from his right eye.”

“Look what you did, McClain!” someone who sat in the back said.

“Oh, hush!” he shot back until rising up and giving his back a friendly pat. “I know, I know. I’m gonna miss you yelling at me, too.”

Professor W cleared his throat and straightened himself back to his former staff member self, “Next week during Finals hour, we’re having a party. You can bring cups, plates, food, dishes, whatever. Already cleared it with Iverson.”

More warrior cheers, and a stray “yay”.

“Who the hell said “yay?”” Hunk turned with a frown.

Yep, Mr. W was definitely gonna miss them when they were gone, Lance thought before breaking into a song. “When I’m gonnnneeee! You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone!” he begged for Hunk to let him borrow his water bottle before doing the Cup Song choreography with it. It was amazing how well his muscle memory from seventh year served him.

“Take that, bitches!”

Now Hunk was singing while the other cadets collided musically for the main chorus. Mr. W. just shook his head and started playfully conducting with one hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And Adam brought Major Payne for them to watch during the party.  
> Thanks for reading. ♡  
> Follow me on Instagram @ teal_rainbeau


End file.
